


Hot Tentacle Action

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raksi decides to 'entertain' Arianna while she gets a spell for the Twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tentacle Action

**Author's Note:**

> It was a dare, okay?

It was night in the City of a Thousand Golden Delights, a name that the one golden being there considered a massive irony. Nothing delighted her within this sweltering city, once Seprimin. If anything, at the moment, the Twilight was rather frustrated. She stood within a crowd of inhuman ape-like creatures, the sunset hues of her anima banner singing in crystalline melodies all around her. While the woman herself was not beautiful, with the pointed features of a Northerner marred by a scar that must have been painful year ago, all cast in gleaming bronze, and a figure not at all flattered by the loose dress she wore, the misty beings around her, all as silvery white as her hair, were something that made the creatures around her weep in agony.  
  
The Twilight named Arianna sighed, quietly waiting for the beastmen to die from the Cantata and for the mistress of the fallen city to show herself. She didn't need to fight now, with her anima defending her. She was not amused by the situation, but as always, she knew she couldn't turn back when she had come so far. Especially when if she stopped now, she would continue to be harried until her own death, or worse.  
  
Even though she was absorbed in her thoughts, she could feel when ice cold fingers lashed out into her spell, and delicately tore into it, as if it was so much flesh to be devoured. The Arrow of Heaven thought nothing of it, thankful to the Sun that it bought her time and took her place at the hands of the Exalted now standing at the open doors of the Library, the abstract icon of some sort of primate cast in silver-lined darkness surrounding her.  
  
Raksi.  
  
Arianna had been told by her contact that despite her seeming youth, she was powerful, and the Countermagic had proved it even more than the infernal creatures that had harassed the Copper Spider as she made her way here, but it still shocked her that the Queen of Fangs...  
  
Looked like a child. A lovely girl, barely sixteen if that, with long, blood red hair that could have served as a cloak just as well as the actual one around her shoulders. It made it difficult to see exactly what the look on her face was, but her strong, essence-filled voice made her emotion clear enough.  
  
"Who disturbs my city?"  
  
The Twilight bowed, imagining how Swan would do so to a 'Queen,' self-titled or not, and spoke. "I am Arianna, and I would like an audience with you, Queen Raksi."  
  
She could see the young girl's chin lift, her dimly lit features twisting into a snarl. "You think I'd want to speak with someone who killed several of my precious children?" She turned away to return to the darkness of the Library.  
  
"Please?"  
  
The Silver Shadow stilled at the threshold of the central spire at that single word, glancing over her shoulder with dark hooded eyes. It was distinctly disturbing to have those monstrous, now glowing eyes watching her, seemingly stripping her clothes down, ripping away the bindings of her hair, peeling away her flesh, while set in the face of such a lovely being, barely even started the monthly cycle.   
  
It was silent in the broken plaza, the starlight and moonless night concealed by the brilliance born of the golden-red-purple glory of a Copper Spider's anima banner curling around her shivering form, the only sounds the heavy pants of the ape-men who had crawled close once the spell had been shattered and the Solar's rasping breath. Even the cries of the jungle outside of Mahalanka had been silenced by the battle just minutes before.   
  
"Go away." The ancient creature said calmly.  
  
Arianna sighed, shutting her eyes and turning on her heel, her lips already moving in prepartion for a renewal of her battle. If she was fast enough, she could probably get a Cirrus Skiff off before any of the beasts could reach-  
  
"Not you, human!"  
  
The words were sharp, a bark of command. The Twilight stopped, and noticed that the red-haired beastmen were slipping away into the stone ruins, the nocturnal screams of birds echoing again in the night.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Arianna lifted her chin, and complied smoothly, the soft whisper of moist dirt under her boot masking the silent swallowing of her throat. This couldn't be more difficult than anything else she had to face.  
  
"You're a Twilight, huh?" The girl pushed away from the white marble archway, descending down the stairs like the Queen she claimed to be, poised, elegant, far too old. "Powerful too." Her feet settled on a patch of disturbed earth, sighing blissfully as she wiggled her bare feet into it. She rubbed her neck and giggled before drawing a line across her own face with an outward finger, mimicking the scar gashed on Arianna's face. "Yet not too pretty either. I like that. Polite and not pretty and powerful."  
  
The Lunar tapped her lips thoughtfully. For a moment, the Twilight had thought she had turned her hand, but now that the girl had come closer, Arianna could see her index finger had curled backwards to do so. Before she could think about this anymore, the girl continued in a sweet voice. "And I haven't heard the word 'please' in such a while, and never from a Solar. You must really want something to be asking little old me."  
  
Raksi's voice was sickeningly sweet, her lips curled into a kittenish smile as she rocked her heels back and forth. "I never have even trained a Solar..."  
  
Arianna cleared her throat. "You won't need to, Your Highness." The Northerner mimicked how Swan would stand, his head just a little downcast when he was trying to wheedle something out of her without her realizing it. It was even more bothersome now, with her contact's information that he had fully expected her to die. "I simply need a transcript of a specific spell, easily done, and then I will no longer blight your fair city."  
  
The girl crossed her arms, tilting her head. "Which one?" The older seeming woman took a slow deep breath. This was it.  
  
"The Rune of Singular Hate." At this point, with an insane, ancient ghost apparently fixated on her, and utterly convinced that she was the ghost's new incarnation, Arianna had decided that she had to take drastic measures to end the migraine-inducing threat. Anything was better than being in that thing's skin-crawling presence.  
  
Granted, that decision was becoming less and less sure the longer she stood in the Lunar elder's presence.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why else?"  
  
The No Moon's lips curled into another tiny smile. "That's a spell of Solar Sorcery. Do you know how so very long I have wanted to learn how to wield that Circle?"  
  
"Your Highness, no offense meant, but I am very well aware that you are aware that spell can be only used once, ever."  
  
Raksi gasped, her hands on her small chest as if it was a soul-shattering shock. "Which is why I'm actually considering it, my dear! Tell me," She skipped forward, removing the clasp of her cloak to let a waterfall of blue cloth fall, revealing nothing more than moonsilver lines glowing in the night, as bright as Arianna's own manifest sense, "Who is the unlucky bastard who apparently has upset a Lawgiver so much that they would be subject to that, if I grace you with such knowledge? I mean, don't you know what it does?"  
  
The girl sounded breathless, and now that she was close enough to see details, Arianna's blood ran cold seeing that it was... rather likely that the Lunar was aroused by having her in her clutches and dependent on her whim. The Copper Spider nodded quickly, wanting to get this ordeal over with.  
  
"Why such a nasty little old spell?" Another bouncing step, now onto stone. She began to walk to the side, making a circle around just beyond the twisting mandalas of Arianna's iconic anima, "It would hurt you too, you know. It'd rip though that mind of yours with razor edges, rip your scar open anew, gnarl your limbs like wood, and you could only use it once."  
  
"My humble answer to the question beforehand should explain it. There is a Deathlord, Your Majesty. One of unnatural beauty who has taken an disturbing level of obsession with me. I come here to beg one small little spell given on your sufferance, as exquisite as your power." For a moment, the Twilight would have sworn she was laying the honeyed words on a bit thick, but the Silver Shadow seemed actually thoughtful again.  
  
"I suppose I could help you, but it will take a few minutes, and I am so very bored." She lifted up a hand. "Let me arrange for entertainment, before I leave. If you are still alive once I return, I'll give you what you want." Something about the giggle to Raksi's voice made Arianna finally gulp audibly, making the monster smile even wider as she turned away and began to smoothly walk towards the Library again. "Don't worry, your anima should protect you."  
  
Before Arianna could formally form a question, the purple-blue-silver light flared bright, deepening into red as Raksi's hands traced out runes, each falling into the ground like rain droplets. It was a beautiful sight, but each glowed like vivid fire, enough that the mandala formed an ornate design around her, a script the Twilight remembered as her last incarnation's personal code. She had no interest in being burned to death by whatever Raksi decided to summon.  
  
Finally, the No Moon reached the door and turned around. "By the way, Solar," She tilted her head in a bird-like manner, "I'd be so very upset if my entertainment isn't here when I come back." With those ominous words, the midnight-colored iconic ape raised its fist and slamming it down with silent fury, just as it vanished, the doors closing.  
  
For a heartbeat, there was silence.  
  
Then there was a quiet rumble that grew, the very earth trembling strong enough to make the Solar's teeth chatter, something that had last happened when she was a mortal. With the shattering of marble, there was a painful stench of sulfur and steam obscuring the whole plaza, enough to make Arianna gag as suddenly, something wrapped around her waist with a , a pulsing molten-red tentacle somehow made from rock, with enough strength that it hoisted her up off her feet with agonizing force. She would have screamed, if it weren't for another tentacle wrapping itself around her mouth, filling it with such bitterness that the woman was almost about to vomit, and then her waist.   
  
The binding tentacle muffled a horrified scream from Arianna's mouth as she thrashed, thanking every god she could think of, the Incarna, and her foresight for at least preparing somewhat, her Charms and anima making it so she was much more protected from the searing heat restraining her.  
  
That tentacle didn't stop her from shrieking loud enough to wake the dead when something began to poke around under her skirt, between her thighs, and then cutting off as the offending object found her clit, and then down just a little, shoving itself into her pussy hard enough that Arianna choked. It was definitely not a pleasant experience, the molten stone painfully hot even with essence shielding her, but the fullness was...  
  
something she had gone without for the last several months.  
  
It began to pulse in her, making the Twilight proceed to start screaming again, flailing her limbs helplessly in the steaming night until in the middle of sucking in another sulfurous gasp of life-giving air, apparently whatever mad intelligence guiding the spell decided it had had enough of her sound, shoving the gag into her mouth just enough to almost make her vomit again with the wave of rotten eggs and another tentacle joined the three, this one curling around one of her breasts tightly and beginning to toy with a hardened nipple.  
  
The stench made it difficult for her to breathe, enough that she was beginning to feel light-headed, enough that her hips began to twitch, trying to move with the infernal fire pulsing in her. The friction seemed to trigger something, another sibling joining the attack by claiming the other small swell of her breast with a tight squeeze as the tentacle within her finally started to move with a wet sound. The sound of her reaction to actually having something hot in there made Arianna's face flush with embarrassment as she let herself go slack and forget that she was literally being violated by sorcery.  
  
There was whoops and screams in the night, some of hunger at the sight, but there were agonized shrieks from those stupid enough to come close, but Arianna was more worried about trying to get closer to actually coming for the first time in almost a year, before the tentacle ramming into her fully slid out. Before she could moan a protest, she stiffened again as it moved down, to the tight ring that led into her ass. As she tried jerking away from it, she slid onto a... what, fifth? Sixth? member, which began to saw into her faster, enough to give the original one time to simply forge into her slowly, eased by her own juices.  
  
She just let her head slack down as much as she could with choking herself, moaning as she was penerated in her own damn ass as well, surrounded by an audience. At least it felt good once she got used to it, all of the tentacles becoming an almost pleasant fire to work with, letting it coax her own higher and higher without her needing to move too much, fake tongues exploring her tits, her mouth muffled by something that made her feel sick and dizzy while two more found a rhythm in her that was sure to make her fall apart soon, provided-  
  
Someone didn't interrupt it.  
  
Like the clap-clap that made everything release her with an unceremonious thud.  
  
Arianna laid there, gasping for sweet air again, the focus returning to her eyes until she realized Raksi was standing over her with an smirk.  
  
"I see at least you were enjoying yourself. Here you go." She dropped a book onto the Twilight's stomach, knocking the air out of her all over again. "You can stay for a few minutes until you actually can breathe again, but you better leave before the Kraken is done." Raksi giggled again before licking her lips. "My children may wonder what bronze tastes like."  
  
Arianna decided not to take her chances, scrambling up and weaving a circus skiff into existence within seconds. Once she got back to civilization, she was going to invent a spell just to get the whole incident out of her head, and never speak of it again.


End file.
